


when the sun sets we’re both the same (one-shot)

by girlwitharrows



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitharrows/pseuds/girlwitharrows
Summary: Eve wants and wants and wants. Villanelle takes and takes and takes.(one-shot)





	when the sun sets we’re both the same (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by that beautiful song “beautiful crime - tamer”.  
> 
> 
> I’m so freaking in love with Villanelle it's making me question my morals.  
> 
> 
> The fic “Professional Boundaries” by yotoob inspired me to write this fic. Their story is amazing go read it!  
> 
> 
> Hope you guys like this little one-shot! 
> 
> (sorry about the grammar, i tried)

Villanelle’s lips are full, a bit red and swollen. Her eyes are pulling Eve in like the sea, making her dizzy. She looks ethereal from where Eve’s laying, Villanelle’s golden locks are falling perfectly around her face, it reminds Eve of a halo. It reminds her of a fallen angel. Eve wants and wants and wants. Villanelle takes and takes and takes.

The assassin kisses like she lives, fierce and in control. Eve has read a lot about female killers, and when she says a lot she means she has an entire bookshelf dedicated to it. She knows Villanelle is a psychopath, she knows Villanelle doesn’t feel things the way most people do. But still, she can’t figure out this blonde woman who at the moment is kissing her neck like she wants to drown in it. It sure seems like Villanelle is enjoying this as much as Eve. And god, Villanelle knows what she is doing.

The woman is biting and sucking on the most sensitive part of her neck and Eve can’t, for the life of her, control her moans. Villanelle groans in approval. The contrast between her lips and her hands is unsettling, Villanelle’s touch is gentle whilst her kiss is as fierce as anything.

Eve should be scared, she knows this. She does, she has not gone completely mad (yet). The thing is, there is no room to feel scared when someone is worshiping you like a goddess, when someone is kissing you deeply, when someone is anchoring you with their hands on your hips, when their hair is softly brushing your collarbone. Eve won’t run away, she doesn’t want to.

She feels her thighs touching Villanelle’s, her skin is so soft and warm, Eve could write a hundred poems about it, maybe Villanelle could write it, she is better at that kind of stuff. Would Villanelle write about them?Even after that day on the apartment... wait, what happened that day? She notices the sheets are colorful, a beautiful scarlet red. She can’t remember, won’t.

Villanelle kisses her eyelids and then her cheeks and then her mouth, she interlaces their hands. It makes Eve feel things she shouldn’t be feeling about an assassin, scary life-changing things.

The lights surrounding them are going crazy, the colors are all wrong, but she dismisses it. All that matters is the warm skin on top of her warm skin. Eve hears Villanelle moaning, it is the hottest thing she ever heard. Her body is on fire, her heart is beating too fast, her thighs are shaking, this is it.

When she feels the coldness of the metal on her stomach, she screams.

* * *

Eve wakes up gasping for air, the sound of her heartbeat too loud on her ears. She is shaking and sweating and pulsing all over.

She closes her eyes trying to picture Villanelle again but it is not the same, it seemed so real, even the heat of her skin felt real. Damn. What is happening to her? Thank God she and Niko were taking a break, no way in hell would Eve be able to explain all this dreams she’s been having lately. The hottest moral-questioning dreams of her life.

Most days they take place in the kitchen where Eve had the most nerve-wrecking and charged dinner experience of her life. But instead of Villanelle leaning down to smell her neck, she leans down to kiss her... and Eve lets her, every damn time. Eve wants it so bad it scares her.

Somedays she is at Villanelle’s apartment, they are sitting on the couch and laughing about a silly movie. Their sides are touching and sometimes Villanelle falls asleep on Eve’s shoulder, it feels like... it feels like home. Those dreams are the worst, Eve wakes up crying, it reminds her of what she has done and what she has lost.

She has dreamt about the club, too. Sometimes Villanelle stabs her just like she did with Bill, sometimes Eve is the one to stab her. Once, she dreamt they were both killing Bill and when she woke up she quickly put on some clothes and ran out of the house. Eve exhausted herself running around the park so she wouldn’t think about what that meant.

And she obviously dreams about the last time she saw Villanelle. She had never seen the assassin so gentle and vulnerable, the way Villanelle caressed her face still makes her blush to this day. Eve still doesn’t know what led her to go on with her plan, she’s not a violent person, she’s not impulsive, she’s just not like that. In her dreams it doesn’t end like it did, in her dreams she hears the knife falling to the ground beside her before she even dares to use it, in her dreams she lets Villanelle kiss her, she tastes the copper on her lips, she comes alive.

When the tears start, Eve welcomes them.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo  
> I know...... it was a dream, I’m mean.  
> Comment !!!! I want to know what you think !!!
> 
> girlwitharrows.tumblr.com


End file.
